


Kith and Kin

by DreamPackParrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gen, I just love to make the dream pack have feelings???, M/M, More tags later, Post-Canon, Skov needs love, Swan's mom is the dream pack's mom, everyone needs love, hurt comfort, the dream pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPackParrish/pseuds/DreamPackParrish
Summary: Skov doesn't have a good relationship with his family, so Swan invites him over to meet his instead.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fucking cold in here. Piece of shit weather.” Skov mumbles, haphazardly pulling his favorite purple hoodie over his head from where he had retrieved it from its spot on the floor. There’s a draft coming in through the cracked window in the bedroom, but his stupid boyfriend runs hot and he knows better than to close it fully or he’ll have to hear Swan complain about it literally forever. Tugging the sweatshirt down over his hips with a final shake of his head, Skov stomps out of the bedroom and throws himself onto the couch. When he does, Swan looks over with a knowing grin. Skov flips him off.

“Fuck you.”

“I didn’t say anything.” And the asshole has the gall to laugh, Skov kicks him in the thigh, but regrettably it’s not hard enough to bruise.

“You didn’t have to. I know what you’re thinking.” Swan laughs again.

“We’ve been together too long.” He pauses, running a hand back through his hair before he motions for Skov to move closer to him and then pats his lap. “C’mere.” The smaller boy quirks a questioning brow but he shifts, lifting himself off the couch and rotating until he’s seated on his boyfriend’s lap, straddling his thighs. There’s a long moment of silence where neither boy says anything, Swan just staring at the smaller with a dopey smile on his face. Skov scowls.

“Yes?” Another beat of silence. Swan shakes his head fractionally.

“I love you.” And when he speaks, Swan’s voice is calm and steady and sure. His fingers tangle in the soft curls of white hair that tickle the nape of Skov’s neck and he tilts the boy’s face up gently to meet his gaze. Skov wonders how such large, strong hands can be so very capable of such tenderness.

Still, with furrowed brows, Skov smiles in return, soft and certain though he resists the urge to roll his eyes and break the moment of vulnerability between them. They deserve the tranquil bliss of here and now, sitting together in near silence with nothing but their adoration for each other. 

“I love you, too,” His voice is nearly a whisper, but Skov is proud of himself for leaving off his usual bite. He grins, holding back the laughter that threatens to bubble out of him at any moment with the confession. There’s no joke here, but he doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt so completely _good_ and it’s overwhelming. Swan grins back at him, thumb brushing across the small star tattooed on his boyfriend’s cheek, pressing against it like it was his own personal brand on the boy. 

After that, they both lean in, unconsciously, naturally, whatever it may be, it’s a chemistry they’re used to, one that comes without thought or effort. Their kiss is unusually sweet, simple, chaste, as far as they’re concerned. It’s also short lived. The next time their lips meet it’s with renewed fire, a bruising force, a bite. Skov’s arms wrap around his boyfriend’s broad back and in return he’s tugged closer by the hands now cupping his face. He lets out a pleased hum in reward. They press themselves as close together as possible, lips, chests, hips, trying to become one shared existence. Swan never gets bored of the feeling, he shifts, one arm around his small boyfriend's waist as he flips them, leans over, caging his boyfriend in and pressing him into the plush cushions. Skov rolls his hips and moans. Swan deepens the kiss as the other boy parts his lips with the sound. It's perfect. It’s the feeling of running his tongue along the cool metal balls of Skov’s tongue piercings, of feeling them clack against the back of his teeth, and the feeling that action sends through his entire body. Both boys pull away to breathe.

"Fuck," Skov laughs. "Love makes you so horny." It's a tease, but as usual, Swan only smiles, his thumbs going back to stroking Skov's cheeks and the look in his eyes is soft enough to make the smaller boy squirm underneath him.

"You make me horny," Swan counters without heat. "I just happen to love you so fucking much." Skov bites his lip, watching his boyfriend watch him.

"You wanna make love to me, Alex?" The question is accompanied by a shit eating grin. Make love, a cheesy phrase neither boy employs when describing sex, even when it’s with each other. A beat. Then both boys burst out laughing.

When they have control of their senses again, Swan leans down, another soft kiss and he mumbles yet another confession against Skov's lips.

"Yeah. I really do."

 

The next morning, Swan wakes up in bed alone. When he first opens his eyes, stretching his long limbs out, his hand lands on empty mattress rather than the warm body of his boyfriend. His brows pull together and he closes his eyes again, yawning as he scratches the bare skin of his belly, fingers brushing the coarse hair trailing under the waistband of his pajama bottoms. He can hear the muffled sound of his boyfriend’s voice from the other side of their bedroom door and he listens to the sharp cadence of it for a few more minutes as he toes the line between wake and sleep. When he opens his eyes again, the LCD display of his clock reads 8:37 AM in bright green. Just the fact that the other is awake is a warning sign itself, but Skov is loud in the other room again, tone strained though Swan isn’t able to decipher his words. With a sigh, Swan hauls himself out of bed, eyelids still heavy and feet dragging on the carpet.

Making his way out of the room and past the kitchen, Swan finds Skov curled up on the couch. He’s wearing sweat shorts and one of Swan’s old camp t shirts and a scowl that could probably scare off Medusa herself. He’s on the phone though, so Swan stays silent, sitting on the couch beside his boyfriend as he tries to rub the remnants of sleep from his eyes. Skov is quiet again, back to listening to the voice on the other end of the line but he’s clearly itching to say something, sharp words always ready on his tongue. Swan reaches out and takes one of his boyfriend’s hands, thumb brushing over scarred knuckles in slow circles. Skov doesn’t resist, but he doesn’t return the affection either.

“Mom,” He says instead, voice tight, though it’s clear, to Swan at least, that he’s trying to hide how irritated he is. His voice has taken on a tone of placid obedience reserved only for speaking to his parents but even that can’t completely dull the rebellious edge of the boy. ‘They don’t deserve him.’ Swan thinks, closing his eyes to rest his head back against the couch, but he knows that’s not his place to say. “I’m sorry. I did send flowers… Well, I thought you’d be at the resort in Kuala Lampur. …No, I didn’t ask. I’m sorry.”

There’s another pause and Skov squeezes his boyfriend’s hand hard enough that Swan can feel his own knuckles scrape together under his skin. The larger boy looks up and brings his boyfriend’s hand to his mouth, delivering open mouthed kisses to the swell of his knuckles instead. Skov gives him a withering look.

“I know. I know. _Mom_.” And his attention is back on the call in an instant. She must be reprimanding him now, because _that tone of his_ slipped out and Mrs. Skov won’t tolerate that kind of disrespect from her son. Swan has seen that lecture in person, and it’s not a pretty one.

Skov’s brows furrow, creasing his smooth, tan skin. Swan thinks he hears a biting tone say Nikolai from the other end of the line, and the next time Skov speaks, his voice is a soft, almost whisper.

“I’m sorry. I’ll call more often. Yes. Okay. I will. Happy Mother’s Day. …Paalam.” He hangs up, hand falling to his side, but Swan stays silent, waiting to see where Skov stands emotionally. He waits for an explosion that doesn’t come. Skov just sits there, phone clenched tightly in his hand and Swan grows more concerned. His boyfriend is not quiet by nature, and while he doesn’t think always being angry is healthy, in this instance, he would have both expected, and welcomed it. The Skovs were some of the most frustrating parents Swan had ever encountered. And he went to a private boarding school full of rich boys with mommy and daddy issues.

“Elliot?” He tries after a few prolonged moments of silence. “You good?” It’s not the right thing to ask, he knows, and it’s not what he wanted to ask, but it comes out anyway.

Skov doesn't answer, though Swan watches the muscles in his neck twitch, his jaw clenches and he grinds his teeth angrily. It would be easier, Swan thinks, if Skov hated his parents. But for reasons many of them can’t understand, a parent’s lack of love does not equal the same in the child. Skov wants his parents’ affection, hell, he just wants their attention and even if maybe, they'll never really love him, never really care about him, Skov will struggle through his interactions with them and hurt himself over and over. Swan doesn’t get it.

His dad is absent at best and he doesn’t really lose much sleep over it. His mom is enough for him. Then again, he thinks, at least he has his mom. Neither of his boyfriend's parents make an effort to pretend to care, and when they do, it’s always for selfish occasions. Fundraisers, press dates, mother's day. If Nikolai Elliot Skov can't contribute to the family, then it's easier for them to ignore his existence until an occasion he’s needed arises again. He’s never really needed though, he just helps make a better impression, when they pretend to be a happy family. Swan hates Skov's parents with every fiber of his being.

"Elliot. Talk to me, babe." Skov throws his phone against the far wall in lieu of a reply. The case stops it from breaking (they’ve learned this is a must with all their phones) but it leaves a nasty mark on the plaster. Swan knows his boyfriend. The explosion was delayed, but there it was nonetheless.

"I'm fine," Is what the smaller boy manages to grind out after the momentary outburst. "It's just the same shit." That obedient tone is gone, but there is less anger than expected, as if he’s reigned himself in. Maybe that’s what the prolonged silence was; Skov slipping from one persona to the next. Obedient to rebellious to himself. Swan never takes Skov’s attitude seriously though, or at least, he never takes it to heart.

"Okay. …Okay. So you don’t wanna talk about it."

"No. I don’t." Swan sighs.

"Alright well. You're still coming with me to mom's right? The whole family is gonna be there, you know. Kinda a big deal…." He tries for a grin, it's half-hearted, but Skov barely glances at him to notice.

"I don’t really want-"

"Please, babe? Mom was really looking forward to seeing you. It would make her day." It’s an unfair card to play. None of them can say no to Ms. Swan— Jenni as she insisted they call her— and Skov is no exception. He loves Swan's mom. The smaller boy scowls.

"Fine. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Jenni. Because it’s Mother's Day." This time when Swan grins, it's sincere.

"Of course.  And she'll thank you on both our behalves." Skov snorts at that and Swan is just glad to get some sort of positive reaction out of him. The smaller boy peals himself off the couch in a fluid motion but when he stands, it’s not to go retrieve his phone. Swan figures it'll stay where it is for the rest of the day, or at least until they leave.

"I need to shower. Is this a formal thing?" The way he says formal is almost a sneer and Swan smiles, standing as well. His boyfriend is so cute.

"Nah. Semi-formal maybe? I dunno. No running pants. But jeans are fine."

“My whole wardrobe is running pants.” He starts as he walks to the bathroom. “Jenni won’t mind.” Swan can’t help but roll his eyes, but the affection in his smile gives him away.

“Elliot. Real pants. For once.” Feigning a put upon sigh, Skov walks into the bathroom and begins to strip off his pajamas.

“Alex. Fuck off.” He turns on the shower, but even with his face mostly turned away from his boyfriend, Swan can see the smile tugging at his lips. “If you wanted a boyfriend who wore real pants, you should have dated someone else.”

Swan laughs from his spot in the open door way, watching the muscles of the smaller boy’s back flex and shift under tan skin. Skov is beautiful and Swan’s laugh is a bright, open sound. It’s a sound that Skov always finds comfort in even at his worst moments, something that shatters the walls he’s built and pulses in his veins in a way that even the music he creates can’t compare to. Swan is a grounding force, with the patience for Skov’s loud heart and his tenacity. Not many people can say that, and both are impressive skills to have. Skov thinks Swan might be too good for him sometimes, but he will take advantage of his boyfriend’s ignorance for as long as he can. In the meantime, he gets in the shower, hoping the hot water will melt away the excess of emotions he’s had to put up with today.

Its _9:13 AM_ when Skov finishes washing away his heart and begins to raid his own dressers for something appropriate to wear to the Swan family gathering. Alex, the Swan taking him to the gathering, is taking his own turn in the shower and is missing the moment’s dilemma, something the shorter boy is immensely grateful for at the moment. When he had said that all he owned was jogging pants, it hadn’t necessarily been a lie. Though he does own other types of clothes, none of them are exactly what he would consider a ‘nice family’ to find presentable for an event like this. He has his formal clothes of course, but Skov only wears button ups for his parents, whether to see them, or as a duty to them, and not even his desire to impress the women that make up the Swan family will change that.

With a grumble, Skov tosses another pair of track pants over his shoulder. He debates the merits of drop crotch joggers for a conflicted moment before tossing those aside too. Swan had said jeans. Skov has a few pairs, but they’ve all got rips and tears and holes, most of them intentional.

“Uggghhhhhh.” Letting out a loud groan, Skov tugs at his own hair, shoves everything back in the drawer and tugs at the next one over. He pulls out a pair of washed out, blue jeans, skinny legged and soft. The only tears are at the knees with a third across his right thigh and the boy figures that’s probably going to be as good as it gets. After that, it’s not too hard. He pulls on a large white tee, one of Swan’s, a marbled gray sweatshirt and his army print jean jacket. He feels comfortably like himself, but he also feels like he might present as a reasonably decent human being. With a self-approving nod, Skov steps into his gray high top Adidas and waits for Swan to finish in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the women of the Swan family.

When the two pull up in front of Jenni Swan’s house in Greenwich, Connecticut, the interior of the car is silent. Swan knows that Skov is still on edge after the call with his mother, but he hopes it’ll all be up from here. He knows his family, knows they’re great at lifting moods, and knows how much they’re going to love Skov. It’ll all be fine. Still, he swallows the small ball of doubt that sticks in the back of his throat. He’s good for Skov, his mom is good for Skov, and his family will be good for him too.

Pulling into the driveway, Swan pulls his keys from the ignition, letting out a breath as the radio cuts off and he spares a glance at his boyfriend in the passenger seat beside him. The larger boy offers a smile and a hand. Skov takes it, squeezing reassuringly.

“I’m fine, Alex. Seriously,” He says, already knowing what his boyfriend is thinking. He laces their fingers together, noting the contrast between his tanned, tattooed, and scarred knuckles and the larger boy’s pale, clean and slightly less marred skin. He doesn’t look at Swan when he talks. “You worry, like, way too much.”

“Maybe. But I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Skov rolls his eyes, snorting softly. Still, he leans across the center console, kissing his boyfriend roughly before pulling away and shoving his door open to climb out of the silver Golf.

“Shut up and let’s go already. Hurry or I’m gonna leave you here and spend the rest of the day ignoring you with Jenni.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I doubt you could ignore me for more than twenty minutes.” When he’s only met with silence, Swan laughs, following Skov up the front steps and knocks on the heavy, wooden door. While they wait, Swan wraps an arm around Skov’s waist, dragging him closer so he can plant a meaningful kiss against the shorter boy’s temple. Skov swats at him, but it’s half-hearted at best. Swan doesn’t miss his attempt to hide his smile with a sneer. When Jenni Swan opens the door a moment later, both boys are smiling.

Like her son, Jenni Swan stands over six feet tall with broad shoulders and muscles that put Greek Gods to shame. Unlike her son, she has long blonde hair down to her waist and tied back in a tightly woven French braid. She’s wide hips and full lips and eyelashes so light Skov sometimes has to squint to see them. When he first met Jenni, the much smaller boy had expected something very different. He’d seen her in the ring, taking hits, spitting blood, and cursing out her competitors. She was ruthless and gave as good as she got, if not better, leaving her opponents a mess of bruises and worthless limbs. Skov admired everything about her, loved watching her matches and the way they always sent a thrill down his spine. Its why, when he saw her dropping her son off at Aglionby years ago, he knew he had to introduce himself to the boy with his fists and see how he compared to the fight in his mother. He would never stand his own against her, never get the chance to fight her himself, but Alex. Alex had been the best fight of his life.

So, when Skov met Jenni, he expected the same rough edged, no nonsense intimidation from the ring. What he got instead was a woman who made cookies for a pack of rebellious and angry teenaged boys. A welcoming woman who was a mom to whoever needed one most at that moment and a support to her son and his shitty friends through all their bullshit—and there was a lot of bullshit. Jenni Swan passed along her compassion and her eyes to her son and maybe that’s why Skov found it hard not to love her too.

“I see you boys made it in one piece.” She offers the two a warm smile in lieu of a proper greeting and steps out of the house to pull both boys into a bruising hug. “It’s good to see you both.” She offers a grin to Skov as she pulls away from the embrace. “The rest of the girls are dying to meet you, you know.” Swan laughs and kisses his mother’s cheek.

“Don’t scare him, mom.”

“Nonsense. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to date you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Swan takes Skov’s hand easily and Jenni leads them into the house, Swan shuts the door behind them.

“It means you’re a pain in the ass and we’re easy compared to you.” At that, Skov laughs too, finally speaking up.

“She has a point, babe.” Swan bumps his hip against his boyfriend’s in retaliation and both boys grin.

“Didn’t even make it five minutes ignoring me.” Swan counters, prideful of an accomplishment he put no real effort into.

“What’re you, five?”

“And three quarters.” Skov rolls his eyes but he takes his boyfriend’s hand as they walk into the large sitting room of the family home.

Inside, the space is grandiose and open, colored with soft pastels and light fabrics. Bright sun light filters in through the tall, open windows and warms the room, reflecting off the many shades of golden blonde, platinum, and dirty blonde heads that occupy the room. It seems that Alex is not only the sole male in the family, but he’s the only true brunet as well.

When the three clear the entry way, a dozen blonde heads turn to the newcomers and a quiet falls over the room. Even the smaller children, little girls playing with toy cars and crayons, look up from their activities. Skov is immediately overwhelmed, aware of the surplus of attention he himself is on the receiving end of, and Swan runs a comforting thumb along his knuckles, keeping the boy close as he feels him tense.

“Alex!” One of the cousins greets from her spot on a grayish purple couch that reminds Skov of dust and lint. Her almost white hair is cropped at her jaw line and pushed back with a thin pink band. She looks soft in a way that Skov imagines little sisters must, innocent and kind and he is confused by her very existence instantly. “Nice of you to join us.” 

“Sorry, Paige.” Alex grins. “We had a slow start this morning.” The young woman’s eyes flick to Skov and another woman beside her leans in to comment, but it’s too soft for Skov to make out the words. Still, the women are laughing now and the outsider of a boy shifts on his feet, self-conscious and defenses rising.

“Ladies,” Jenni cuts in, as if sensing the hackles rising. She’d given them all a talking to before the arrival of the boys and she wants to remind them of it now. “Manners, please. We have a guest and I know you’re all eager to meet him but let’s not overwhelm him so soon.” She directs a look to the rest of the room and the women seem to pull themselves together. Skov takes a deep breath and Swan—Alex, in this room full of Swans—smiles and steps forward with him.

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend Elliot. Elliot, this is, well. Everyone. My family.” Skov swallows and raises a hand, waving nervously to the small crowd. Family means the world to Alex and he won’t fuck this up.

“It’s. Um. Nice to meet you all.” He feels another squeeze of his hand and manages an uncertain smile. He remembers the manners his own parents taught him but pushes the feelings that accompany them aside. He won’t be the person his parents force him to be, not here. The Swans will like him just as he is.

“It’s like we know each other already, really,” An older lady speaks up, and the smile that lights Alex’s face is bright and wide upon noticing her. “Alexander speaks of you often. It’s clear he’s quite lost on you, sweetheart.”

“Gram!” Alex laughs, not truly embarrassed about the level of obvious affection he has for his boyfriend. The woman, his grandmother Skov assumes, only shakes her head softly, smiling back.

“I’m sorry, dear, but it’s true.” Her tone is light, obviously supportive and loving in regards to her only grandson, and it’s enough to break the ice. Skov grins, nudging Swan’s hip with his own.

“Yeah, well. He’s basically been a goner since we met. He asked me out and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He kept trying for weeks to win me over.” Skov laughs, but he’s met with silence. The women all level Alex with a series of irritated expressions, manicured brows raised in question or furrowed in disapproval. Alex himself cringes, looking both apologetic and rueful.

“Alexander Jonathon.” Another wince. “You should know better!” Sensing his mistake, Skov tries to back track.

“No. Um. It was fine really. Kinda annoying but I knew he didn’t really mean any harm. Plus, I can take a punch.” His words only seem to make it worse and there’s a cacophony of shouts and demands of explanations, exclamations that Alex ‘wasn’t raised this way’ and ‘what the hell was he thinking’s’. Skov winces this time and looks to Alex apologetically. He’s only making things worse and all he had wanted was for this to go well. He’s not surprised it took him less than five minutes to blow it.

“Wait. Um. Please.” He cringes at his own voice. “Hang on. I know it’s not typical, but Alex respects my boundaries. Really. He treats me like, so well. Better than anyone’s ever treated me and he makes me feel like. Like I’m the most important person in the world. I mean. He’s annoying as hell because he’s like, totally obsessed with me. But, I’ve never had someone pay me so much attention. It’s nice. And I only turned him down at first because of my own reservations. So I’m like. Glad. He kept trying…” Skov lets out a deep breath and waits to see if the damage is reparable. Skov considers running away before someone speaks up.

“Aw, babe. I love you so much.” Alex is the first to recover and he’s all smiles beside him, leaning down to kiss Skov in front of everyone. The smaller boy flushes but humors his boyfriend and the women in the room calm and smile, apparently satisfied with the confession.

“Well. So long as he’s treating you well.”

“If he doesn’t, you let us know—“

“—And we’ll sort him out for you.”

“Guys!” But Skov is laughing and it gives Alex pause. He watches his boyfriend’s joy with a smile of his own and pretty soon, Skov is being properly introduced to the women and girls individually, his grin only growing as each one promises to protect him from his brute of a boyfriend. Skov knows they’re only half joking, but he also knows better than to think he needs help defending himself from Alex.

His boyfriend would die before he did anything Skov didn’t want him to. Still, to know the Swan women like him enough to be on his side is all he could ask for, and Skov enjoys the rest of the evening bonding with the women who raised Alex and the people he holds so close to his heart. Skov thinks he understands a bit better, what family is supposed to feel like, and the fact that he’s been so warmly welcomed into this one does funny, painful things to his insides. He isn’t sure if he likes this particular brand of pain though.


End file.
